The First Time Extended
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: This is just a one shot mini fic, I had to get out of my system. I'm working on the second chapter of The Hidden Truth and this bug cropped up so here it is Klaine sex, and not much else. Please enjoy, chapter 2 of the Hidden Truth will be up soon, thankyou xxx


"Come here." Blaine said holding out his hand to pull Kurt closer to him. "Give me your hand; hold it to your heart,"

"Just like the song?"

"Just like the song," Blaine nodded with a smile. "Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me," He started to explain, as Kurt looked into his eyes. "You were right, our first time shouldn't be like that, I was drunk and I'm sorry," He finished tears building up in his eyes.

"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel," Kurt teased

"Ugh," Blaine sighed before smiling and putting his head down. Kurt laughed.

"I'm sorry too, I wanted to be your Gay bar Superstar but try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic," Kurt shrugged.

"That's not silly," Blaine whispered before leaning in to catch Kurt's lips in a deep kiss. Kurt who gasped at the initial contact wrapped his arms around Blaine and eventually broke away from the intense passion sparking between them.

"You take my breath away," Kurt whispered gasping for breath. "And not just now, tonight on that stage, I was so proud to be with you,"

"I hope so," Blaine said he's eyes tearing up again as his voice threatened to break. "I want you to be," he managed to squeeze out through the tears that threatened to fall any second. Kurt smiled looking into Blaine's eye's the sparkle of true love truly glowing between them.

"Erm, Artie's having an after party at Breadsticks, would you accompany me?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said without any hesitation, "I want to go to your house," he stated matter of factly.

"Ok," Blaine said nodding before pulling Kurt down into another of those passionate kisses which took his breath away.

They both practically ran to the car and it took Kurt all his strength to keep himself under control while he drove them to Blaine's house. As usual Blaine's parents were out probably at some high class social event or something. They'd barely gotten through Blaine's bedroom door when Kurt pounced on him; kissing his lips hard, breathing heavily as he pushed Blaine up against his bedroom door.

"Kurt... Kurt," Blaine said pushing Kurt off him, "let's get comfortable, I want this to be perfect for you," He said as he took of his sweater and shirt seeing Kurt do the same. They lay on the bed Kurt in his undershirt, Blaine in his vest they just laid looking into each other's eyes allowing the moment to completely consume them. Kurt held his hand on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine held Kurt's wrist. They didn't know how long they lay there looking into each other's eyes their noses practically touching, Kurt gasped with shock as Blaine closed the gap between them kissing Kurt and then catching Kurt's bottom lip lightly with his teeth. Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaine's head his fingers entwined into Blaine's gelled curls. He pressed his own lips to Blaine kissing him hard trying to show Blaine just how much he loved him with each kiss. Blaine's tongue slid across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth letting Blaine flick his tongue across his own. Kurt moaned into the kiss feeling his hardening member bulging against his tight jeans. They both strained to deepen the kiss as much as they could, their hands ran up and down each other's back, Kurt let one of his hands rest in the small of Blaine's back as he pulled Blaine closer to him making Blaine almost growl. As Blaine ground his hips down into Kurt his erection pressed up against Kurt's through their trousers Kurt groaned. "I want you Blaine, I need to..." Kurt said as he pulled back from the kiss.

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's shoulder gasping for breath. "I know" he managed, "I know because I do too, Kurt you make me... so..."

"I know," Kurt said before pulling him in for another kiss this time his hands brushing over Blaine's bulge and then unfastening his trousers. Blaine moaned as the strain of his trousers lessened his boxer shorts the only thing between him and Kurt's bare touch. Blaine broke off the kiss both of them trying to catch their breath, looking into each other's eyes which were both so full of love and passion. Their lips were swollen, the taste of each other's kisses still on them. Blaine smiled letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "Take off your trousers," he said softly caressing Kurt's face before getting up and taking his own trousers and boxer shorts off. Kurt did as instructed and before he knew it Blaine was there caressing his lower back and his hips. He gasped as Blaine took his hard cock in his hand and looked up at him. "Blaine, what... oh god," Kurt almost fell back onto the bed as Blaine took him deep into his throat before pulling back completely leaving go of Kurt teasingly. Kurt felt his knees buckle and tried to catch his weight. He felt himself helped back in the direction of the bed and before he could gather his composure he felt the heat of Blaine's mouth around his hard throbbing cock. A feeling of pure pleasure built up in the base of Kurt's spine and he felt sure he was going to cum right then and there. "Bl...Blaine stop, stop..." Kurt said as he tried his best not to cum.

"Kurt... are you ok? Did I do something wrong? I... I'm sorry," Blaine said looking at Kurt's face intently trying to work out what he was thinking.

"No Blaine," Kurt said cupping Blaine's face with one of his hands "you didn't do anything wrong, I was about to cum and I don't want to... not yet, I don't want to be a disappointment."

"What... Kurt are you kid... Kurt. Look. At. Me. You could never be a disappointment. Never."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine before pulling him down into a long deep kiss. Blaine laid kisses down Kurt's chest moving down onto his knees beside the bed Kurt thought Blaine was going to start sucking his cock again so when he felt Blaine's tongue licking at his entrance he shuddered with pleasure. Kurt fisted up Blaine's sheets in his hand mumbling his name in amongst the cries of "oh god" and "yes right there,"

"Blaine I need you inside me, please Blaine, now...please...Kurt begged his voice becoming even more breathless by the second as Blaine still teased Kurt with his tongue, licking quickly then ever so slowly.

"Kurt I have to get you prepped first" Blaine said as Kurt's eyes flew wide open mainly with fear, this sounded like it was going to hurt but he wanted to do this right for Blaine. "Did you ever look at the leaflets your Dad gave you during the sex talk?"

"I...I tried but I just... Blaine I couldn't I'm a hopeless romantic and those leaflets all seemed so matter of fact, it was as if love didn't matter and it does to me it matters," Kurt said ranting before looking up with tears in his eyes.

"It matters to me to which is why I want to do this right and don't want to hurt you," Blaine said getting the lube from the nightstand drawer. "Kurt I need to stretch you ready to take me ok I'll start off with one finger then two then three ok you need to tell me if I hurt you though ok?" He said feeling honoured that Kurt trusted him so much. Kurt smiled down at Blaine who had slicked up Kurt's hole and also his first finger, he slid it inside as Kurt moaned loudly.

"Kurt are you ok?"

"Mmmmhmmm, so good..." was all Kurt could manage to string together.

"I'm going to slide another finger in ok, relax for me baby I got you ok, I got you," Blaine said as he slid the second finger in and felt Kurt tensing up. He started to scissor his two fingers stretching Kurt open. Blaine's own cock throbbed at the beautiful sight that was laid out beneath him. Kurt was a hot mess moaning Blaine's name writhing with pleasure each time Blaine pushed his fingers into Kurt.

"More Blaine... need more... oh god just fuck me now, please Blaine please...

"Kurt relax, you're not ready yet I don't want to hurt you," He said as he slid in a 3rd finger still scissoring to stretch Kurt. "Almost there baby just hang on ok,"

"Blaine I'm going to cum if you don't hurry up,"

"Don't fight it baby, I'll make you cum again I promise,"

Kurt couldn't fight it Blaine was still fingering Kurt's ass when that feeling at his lower spine exploded and he came over his stomach and chest. Blaine was mumbling something but Kurt couldn't hear there was just pleasure and his heart pounding. Blaine was doing this to him, he thought smiling a huge grin.

"Kurt, I said you're ready now baby," He said smiling down at his beautiful lover coming undone beneath him. As he put on a condom Blaine licked at where Kurt's cum laid across his stomach and chest cleaning him up. He then positioned himself between Kurt's legs and slicked up his own cock with some extra lube. Kurt hissed as Blaine slid into him now grateful for the preparations Blaine had insisted on. "Are you ok?" Blaine asked as a flicker of pain flashed across Kurt's face.

"Just give me a minute... I'll be fine just need a minute," Kurt said in between the deep breaths he was taking trying to work through the burning sensation in his ass. Kurt pushed down onto Blaine's cock signalling he was ready and Blaine started to move in and out slowly, Kurt moaned as the pleasure began to flow through him overtaking the initial pain. Blaine leaned down to claim Kurt's mouth in a deep kiss as he thrust in and out of him. Kurt held Blaine close as he whispered in his ear just how much he loved feeling so full. As Blaine pulled back to thrust in harder he hit up against Kurt's prostate causing a loud moan to come from deep inside Kurt's chest.

"Fuck me, Blaine fuck me," Kurt begged as Blaine worked to keep the angle hitting the same spot with every thrust. Blaine couldn't believe how hot Kurt was at this moment in time, so needy, begging for more, wanting to feel Blaine's cock slamming up inside him.

Blaine kept thrusting harder and faster, the pleasure starting to blind him, his hands holding Kurt's hips down which was driving Kurt wild as he couldn't push back onto Blaine's thrusts. All he had was what Blaine was giving to him and it was making him crazy. Every thrust now had him moaning and groaning, calling Blaine's name, telling him how much he loved him. Blaine was moaning too, he looked down over Kurt's perspiring body and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock matching his hand movements to his thrusts. Kurt had given himself completely to Blaine and was an incoherent mess, he was struggling to string full words together, Kurt wanted to stay like this forever. He and Blaine thrust against each other, their bodies entwined together joining in ways they never had before and knowing no one else had done this to either of them before was incredible.

"I'm close baby, come with me let me take you over the edge, come for me baby," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Don't stop Blaine, yeah... fuck me, please fuck me Blaine... oh god," Kurt cried out

Blaine fucked Kurt harder, slamming up against Kurt's prostate. As Kurt came he cried out Blaine's name, the pleasure finally consuming him. Blaine followed with a couple more thrusts collapsing down onto Kurt's chest with a loud moan of his own.

After cleaning them up Blaine laid back down snuggling into Kurt. "I love you so much; you're so beautiful Kurt I..."

"I love you too," Kurt said back cutting Blaine off as he landed a kiss on his lips.

"That was incredible, you were so incredible... That was perfect Kurt, thank you,"

"You were incredible, I didn't really do much," Kurt said with a shy smile.

"You were perfect and I love you," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Now let's get some sleep," he teased.

"I love you so much Blaine Warbler," Kurt smiled.

"I'm not a Warbler anymore," Blaine replied his eyes already closed, his voice sleepy.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler, you'll always be my Warbler," Kurt said as he snuggled closer to Blaine


End file.
